The Doghouse
by Fornication Station
Summary: What does being bored, a dog house, a coke can and lingerie from Fredericks have to do with Alice and Emmett? Plenty..A colab from Le Big eLLe & Lady Kassmett... All vamp. All the time. OOC.


**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but Emmett's CCCoD Belongs to Lady K and Jazzilla belongs to Le Big eLLe**.** lets face it, Steph didn't write about what's in their pants so they kinda belong to us. This comes to you from the wee addled brains of your fav Twi Twinnies.. Lady Kassmett and the Le Big eLLe.. aka Miztrezboo and Nostalgicmiss.. and we'll be adding to it now and again so please ALERT or you'll miss out...

So for further warning…**  
**Don't drink liquids while reading, may end up on screen...

Pee before you read...

Sit back, relax, put the kiddies in front of Sponge Bob or Hannah Montana.. and ... Enjoy

***Flourishing bow and wave as we sidestep of stage**....*.

**

* * *

**

"Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell"

_**MCR – WE SALUTE YOU! SHAAAWIIING! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE DOGHOUSE**

The thing with being immortal is the boredom. I mean sure, I have shopping, I have dressing up Bella and Nessie, but other than that, I am confined to these fours walls with nothing to do. Jasper was on the couch reading one of his many civil war novels, Bella and Edward were hunting, Rose was under the Jeep again, and Carlisle had taken Esme to the Island for some "Alone time"

That left Em and me. We were both on the couch scrolling through the thousands of channels looking for anything to capture our attention. When you have over a thousand Channels and there's nothing you wanna watch on. You know there's a problem.

"_Oh Fuck YES THERE RIGHT FUHH KING THERE!"_

What the hell was that?

I froze, glancing to the side of me where Emmett was sitting. His handsome face pulled into a bland mask. He looked as bored as I was.

_"So this is how Jasper keeps you quiet" he smirked down at where I had my mouth full of his thick and throbbing cock. I winked before scraping my teeth gently on the underside on my way back up, letting my tongue swirl around the tip, before plunging down again. Swallowing him whole. Thank god vamps don't need to breath, or a gag reflex._

I shook my head. I was physically panting after that last vision, but Emmett and me?

I turned in my seat, letting my body edge closer to his as if by magnetic pull. He huffed loudly, his body moving up and down before settling back on the lounge. His full lips dropping into a power pout.

I had to admit. He was kind of cute.

It still didn't explain the visions... or the factoring in our partners into this.

Maybe my visions were on the fritz? There's a first time for everything.

_Emmett's hand tangled in my short spikes, thrusting my head back. His lips ghosting along my collar as one hand traced the thin line of exposed skin under the bottom of my corset, his fingers tugged at the zipper of my designer jeans._

I could feel my eyes widen even more. I knew I had to get out of the house, this was just insane and intense and to be quite honest driving me crazy. I was now bored to death and horny as hell. Not the best combination and I knew Jasper would feel it along with my confusion.

I stood up quickly, still feeling a little unsure.

"Where are you going?" Emmett sighed still completely oblivious to my strange behavior.

"Out, figured I could find something to do." Damn word and its connotations.

His eyes lit up. The bored look replaced by excitement as we headed out the back doors.

Jasper hadn't even looked up. Not even an eyebrow raised to question where exactly I was going and why.

"Yeah! Like what? I was so fucking bored in there I was just hoping for something, anything to get my mind off things" he bounced around me as we walked further into the yard.

_"Your so tight Alice . . . jebus baby . . . I . . . I'm . . . too . . ." he panted under me. I knew I was tight. It was one of the best things about being turned and still holding my V card. I knew from having the pleasure of watching Bella and Edwards first time how good it was to have just that extra bit of help in maintaining your lady parts. No kegels for me._

I found I was now walking closer to his side. He reached out and took my hand swinging it between us, nudging me with his shoulder.

"So. You looked like you were lost in the future there, Alice. Come up with anything interesting for us?"

Interesting.

Well that was one way of looking at it.

I ought to feel bad for wanting the visions to come true. Obviously there was some type of wavering on either side here because they were only slight flashes ahead. Nothing concrete. One of us hadn't decided.

Did that mean Emmett was thinking about this?

No.

Maybe?

From the slick venom pooling in my black satin g-string, I was fairly certain I wanted it.

Emmett was . . .

Big.

Jasper was. Lean.

I'd never had.

BIG.

I tried to shake off the visions as they flooded into my mind; it seemed me seriously considering this made the stream of visions longer and so much more real. My breathing was picking up and I could feel my nipples rub against the soft satin of my corset.

_My hand was over Emmett's mouth as my hips rocked onto his length, a guttural growl vibrated from his mouth through the digits attached to my hand making the moment all the more erotic._

This couldn't end well, but damn, was I turned on.

Me.

Emmett.

Hot, heavy sex.

Possible?

You bet your fucking ass, and I was beginning to crave it.

If the visions were anything to go by, and they were usually pretty accurate, Emmett was packing downstairs; he had been blessed. Even that seemed to be an understatement. I looked up at him from under my lashes. His dimples were in full view as he watched me.

"Damn Alice, ya think you could stay in the present for at least a second?"

"Sorry Em," My tone was flirtatious... What the hell was wrong with me? "But hey, I think I have an Idea of what we could do . . ."

He turned his head to the side...

Gosh he was so like a puppy sometimes.

OH.

The Dog House.

Am I brilliant or am I brilliant. I guess I am, considering I'm asking and answering my own inner monologue of questions now.

_"Shh Em. Seth's a deep sleeper but you groaning like that is going to alert half the animals and we can't have that now can we?" I scolded, slipping a finger over his plump lips, encouraging him to show me with his mouth what he wanted me to do in return with my own"_

Oh yes.

This was a great idea.

"Yeah! What's that Pixie?" He was bouncing again. But something new flashed in his golden eyes.

A look I knew instantly. Visions remember. Can't help but recognize even the smallest hint of desire in any of my so called families eyes after having to witness far too many orgasms before I'd learnt to mostly block their futures out.

"I think you'll like it big boy" I ran my tongue purposefully along the top of my teeth, flicking it out between my pink Chanel Cristalle gloss covered lips.

I swear, his pants twitched.

Right in the center.

Big.

Visions don't lie...

I picked up the hand of his I had dropped in my visual excitement. One thing I could say about visions is they are foreplay to the foreplay, and they sure as hell got me in the mood. My hand sparked with his as the excitement ran between us. I was electrically charged and the visions were now a constant screaming of pure bliss in my mind. I couldn't wait to experiment with that.

I darted off between the trees with Emmett by my side; he chuckled jovially as he realized where we were going.

"The dog house?"

I laughed playfully. "What's the matter Em, tired of spending time in the proverbial one?"

I let go of his hand and sprinted ahead of him as he growled playfully behind me. Esme had built the Doghouse for the wolves. It was deep in the forests far away from any trail or human hearing. The wolves of Jacob's pack had been patrolling our area since everything had calmed down, and this was the only way Esme knew to thank them.

It was private.

It was quiet.

It was perfect.

Emmett's arms circled my waist and pulled me into his muscular chest. "You have to run faster than that Alice,"

I gazed up into his now darkening eyes. I knew it wasn't the angry bears out at Goat Rock he was lusting after right now.

No.

That was all for me.

Fuck.

This was going to happen.

_"I lay on top of the roof, the slate tiles still having retained some of the previous days heat added a little warmth to my regularly ice cold skin. "Your a fucking professional" I groaned, my hips lifting up of their own accord. I'd lost all control of my leg muscles earlier. This was easy the third or fourth orgasm he'd given me within the last ten minutes. His head popped up from between my legs, his long tongue darted out, flicking around his mouth and chin collecting the shiny wet liquid that was me there. His face broke out into a wide, satisfied smile, dimple deep before the fucker winked at me. Winked. Then ducked his head back down. And fuck me, here came number five_

Five. Five and from what I saw I hadn't even got my hands in his pants yet.

I bounced up in his arms, attacking his lips with mine. He didn't push me away. Yet, he didn't flinch either.

He had planned this.

If I wasn't so turned on right this second, and wet with just the thought of things to come. I probably would have questioned that.

But with my hands wrapped around his neck, fingers toying with the soft dark curls there and my legs wrapped just about all the way around his tapered waist. There was no time for questions.

I pulled back, tugging at his bottom lip the letting it drop with a pop.

'Your legs are longer. I assume you know the way . . ." A deep guttural growl left his chest as I felt his spring forward.

Guess I wasn't the only one turned on by the thought of the Dog House and the privacy it offered.

It wouldn't take him long to get there, I could feel the desperation for privacy in each of his strides. The friction of his ab muscles against my hot sex was torture and pleasure. The satin of my corset hugged my ribs with every excited breath I took.

I couldn't stop my lips from running over the muscles of his neck, or sucking gently on his Adams apple as he swallowed. I hoped I was driving him crazy, because he had sure as shit driven me to the brink of insanity with his thoughts. He'd instigated this; he'd made a decision and known I would see it.

The man was a genius.

A hot, well-endowed genius.

Five times was now a mantra in my mind, how many more would I enjoy before all of this was over? The thought made me rock my center against his washboard abs again sending a thrill of pleasure down my spine. My cool breath washed over him and he shuddered.

"Easy there, we'll never making it if you keep that up," Emmett growled.

"I thought you could move faster than this?" I rocked again, my lips curling into a smile against the pallid skin of his neck.

His feet pounded into the ground harder as he charged forward. I could smell the dogs now so I knew we must be close. I was already on the brink, I felt like a wild animal as my mind started playing more visions.

_"Just rip them off. God damn woman, you like shopping you can just buy me some more!" his hips thrust into my face as I continued my slow tugging on his jeans, inch by inch over his throbbing cock. I raised my eyes to his intense, yet frustrated ones. "Patience Em. Isn't that what Carlisle is always trying to remind you to have?"_

_"I'll keep that in mind sweets, now do you mind? I've kinda got a pressing problem that just might tear open your little game of go-slow any moment now? It won't be the first time I've broken a pair of Levi's from this" he chuckled as his chest continued heaving in and out."_

Another rush of liquid between my thighs flooded my already sodden underwear at the thought of how close I was to the rather hard object that was continuously brushing against my overheated core. Could he really break through a pair of jeans like that? Just from the strength of his marble like cock twitching in the right direction.

He growled and cursed something that even my vampiric hearing couldn't pick up as I wantonly rubbed my clit against the metal seam of his pants. Friction.

I craved it after that last vision.

Then we were there.

He slowed down, both of us sniffing to see how close Jake's pack might be. The familiar scents were there, Jake, Nessie, Embry, and Quil. Seth. Shit. Seth's scent was stronger than the others. Em and I both froze, holding in breaths that neither of us needed.

As we stilled, the hollow and shaky sound of Seth's snoring filled the air.

Well what an unexpected problem this was.

Hold on.

I know of these things. Ergo, this was not a problem after all.

"Shit Alice. Seth's here. We can't - " I turned and cut off his overly sad face with a passionate kiss. Forcing my tongue into his mouth and squirming in his embrace as his found mine.

"Don't you remember Em?" I pulled away, letting my tongue lick along the smooth skin of his strong jaw line, towards that sweet spot behind his ear.

"Seth's a heavy sleeper. Nothing, not even you bowling with boulders when we visited the Grand Canyon last summer could wake him from his slumber"

The smile around my lips told me his infallible mind had finally pin pointed the memory. Fuck yes, Green lighted.

_Emmett plunged deep within me, an all to knowing smirk on his beautiful lips. He filled me to the hilt, my back arched as the unneeded air rushed from my lungs._

The whole vision had come together now and I was in for a treat, as far as I could tell orgasms would be over ten under fifteen. I looked around the small clearing, double-checking that no one else was in the area.

"Where now?" Emmett asked, his hands cupping the cheeks of my ass as his thumb traveled the seam to the prize. He pressed on the fabric and the tight, thick material rubbed against my sensitive core making me release a breathy moan.

"Roof. Now." I groaned as the shivers ran down my spine. This was going to be long and drawn out and I was going to enjoy every precious second of it.

Without another thought, Emmett hopped onto the roof of the house and tread carefully over the shingles. His lips caught mine as soon as he stilled. His thick fingers pinched the skin on my ass as his tongue explored the inner confines of my cool wet mouth. A hint of his venom lingered as his excitement grew.

The visions didn't lie.

The visions were accurate.

I was in for the best sex of my life.

Undead or first time round.

His long, thick hard erection ran the length of my thigh as I rolled my hips against him. His hands pushed me harder against him eliciting a groan from him as my dampened core rocked against him.

Emmett's hand tangled in my short spikes, thrusting my head back. His lips ghosting along my collar as one hand traced the thin line of exposed skin under the bottom of my corset, his fingers tugged at the zipper of my designer jeans. His hand felt the satin of the corset and his eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Sorry, Alice,"

The sound of material ripping made me moan gently against him. As I felt the air hit my exposed skin I was torn between being pissed about the expensive shirt and the pleasure of his hands on me. He groaned at the sight.

"Don't want to put you down," he murmured against the skin of my neck, his hands gripping my thighs, pushing against his body. I didn't want to let him go either. I didn't know where this lust, this, change had come from.

Our kind, we were supposed to be forever changed when we found our mate. Nothing I knew could explain this change in how I felt. It wasn't love. Sure I loved Emmett, but just as much as I loved Carlisle or Edward or even Jake. The feelings I felt for Emmett now bordered on desperate and needing.

I needed his touch. I needed to FEEL him and not just emotionally. I wanted his body against mine and I knew. Knew in the very deepest part of me that the only way to fix this need would be to have him physically over and over again. Only then would this desperate new need would be satisfied.

I hurriedly unbuttoned my pants and pulled them over my ass winking at him.

"Well don't then." I tugged at the hair still in my hands at the nape of his neck. "Flip me"

His eyes widened as he took in my strange comment. I suddenly felt quite sad for my brother in law. Had Rose never done this with him? It was one of Jaspers favorites.

Well one of mine, I just knew how to talk Jazz into it.

"Fuck your wild" he chuckled, he held me away from his as I kicked my jeans all the way off. I watched him expectantly, he grinned, fixing his hands on my hips. Then in one swift movement I was eye level with the prize.

Hello there, my precious!

I licked my lips in anticipation. Venom was already pooling in my throat.

I wondered if he liked to be bitten just as much as Jazz did.

Not all those silvery marks were from battle.

Most of those were from me.

I ran my hands up and down his denim-encased legs, working my way inwards to the straining form in his pants.

I had just managed to get my fingers close enough to lightly ghost his outline when I finally realized just what Emmett had been up to whilst I'd been exploring him.

"Oh for all that is merciful. Satin. A black satin g-string . . . You really do think of everything don't you" he growled against my flimsy underwear. His nose grazing along the venom drenched material. I was on edge already, but when the tip of his nose flicked against my still clothed clit.

I fucking came apart

**Loudly.**

How the fuck did he do that? My whole body trembled against him as my thighs tightened around his ears. He buried his face in me again and chuckled. The vibrations sent my mind into spirals. I almost lost control before I had even come down from the high of the first. All I could think was how it was a good thing I didn't have all the blood rushing to my head. I would probably ignite.

Fire bad.

Emmett GOOD.

My fingers ran across the bulge in Emmett's pants rubbing with a little more force as I traveled back down again. He twitched against the denim of his 501's and I grinned. I liked having this effect on him. I liked pleasuring him. I liked the sounds, the deep guttural growls he was making.

So different to Jasper's moans, and elongated sighs, always filled with the feelings. Sometimes a girl just needed a good fuck, not a touchy feely love fest.

My fingers fed the button through the hole slowly, they continued down the row, it was the reason I loved Levi's, zippers were so unsexy. A small patch of his skin appeared the lower my fingers worked, a trail of hair guiding me to the prize. He really had this whole thing planned out.

"Where's the boxer briefs Em?" I asked in my sex kitten voice, my cool breath dancing on the skin there. I pushed at the denim, purposefully taking my time, knowing I was driving him crazy.

"Just rip them off. God damn woman, you like shopping you can just buy me some more!" his hips thrust into my face as I continued my slow tugging on his jeans, inch by inch over his throbbing cock. I raised my eyes to his intense, yet frustrated ones. "Patience Em. Isn't that what Carlisle is always trying to remind you to have?"

"I'll keep that in mind sweets, now do you mind? I've kinda got a pressing problem that just might tear open your little game of go-slow any moment now? It won't be the first time I've broken a pair of Levi's from this" he chuckled as his chest continued heaving in and out.

My eyes widened as I heard the sounds of many little cotton strings tearing in two. He was serious. He was literally BREAKING out of his denim prison!

Holy hell.

Enormous Emmett Canon was going to blast his way to freedom.

I grabbed the material tightly on either side of his legs and pulled, quickly ridding his body of the unneeded clothing. The breaths that were before rapidly moving in and out of my dead lungs now stopped completely.

He was big.

Big and beautiful.

Big and beautiful and had just flung straight up, bouncing on the bottom of my chin once his pants were removed.

How one EARTH was that going to fit in me?

I'd heard him joke about being as round as a coke can with Jasper before. Heard him tease Eddie that even when he was human he'd actually screwed girls so hard they couldn't walk the next day. He'd even claimed to have broken someone's pelvis with his rampant pumping.

I'd laughed.

I would laugh no longer.

I was just about to say something about my newfound friend when my unused breath left my body.

I felt the tip, the pointed tip of his tongue ghost over the thin satin where his nose just finished breathing in deeply yet again. I shuddered. I know we'd been around the block a few times. Both of us being quite sexual creatures and having gone through the sexual revolution of the sixties right alongside the humans, we'd learnt a thing or two. But hot DAMN that boy was pulling things from my body that no one had done before. He hadn't even touched me skin to skin and I was ready to cum again. From the tip of his FUCKING TONGUE!

Now it was my turn to drive him fucking insane, we were coiling one another like springs, either of us could snap at anytime and just divulge in the other but this was a time to experiment. I had never seen anything like the equipment he was operating with and it excited me. I licked my lips slowly, wrapping my hands around his girth and leaning in slowly. I let my tongue circle the head once before pulling away again and blowing cool air on the damp spot I had just given him.

"Fuck," His growl was full of lust and need, but I was extending the same treatment he had afforded me, a simple tease.

He ran his nose along the satin again but I could feel the difference. This was more needful, hungry, like he wanted this more as each second ticked by. My chest was heaving with the need, the anticipation, and the desire. I swirled my tongue around him again, the fingers that weren't gripping him dug into the hard flesh of his thighs.

Then I felt his teeth lock around the satin, and the sigh of the material as he cut it away with ease, I gasped as the cool air hit my slick folds. Emmett's tongue danced along the line dipping between the folds as he reached my clit. I moaned just as I took the tip of his head in my mouth.

I knew both of us felt the vibrations as we groaned in pleasure. The small movements of air circled around the skin traveling quickly into my abdomen pushing the pressure to new limits, it wasn't going to take much for him to push me over the edge again, and he'd only just got started.

"As much as I like the feel of your teeth on Lil Em. You kind of need to relax your jaw a little Alice if you're going to fit all in there" he chuckled.

"I... I. ieeeeeeee"

FUCK.

I came.

From his chuckle?

WHAT THE FUCK?

Albeit a well placed chuckle with his chin directly above my clit.

Every time he opened his mouth to speak his chin bopped the already engorged tip of it.

OF course a chuckle would do me in. So that's now three times without his tongue or fingers actually entering anywhere near my private folds?

Oh this was going to be SO GOOD! Why on earth hadn't I done this before?

Oh.

Jasper.

Husband.

Soul mate.

Oh well.

I'd worry bout that later.

So I took Emmett's advice, stretching and opening my jaw whilst he pulsed in front of my mouth.

Just you wait.

I will defeat you oh coke can cock of doom!

Nothing gets in the way of me and a good licking!

And from the little precum I'd tasted from his tip before.

He'd be my version of a cherry lollipop that Bella had favored back in her human days.

Just as I unlocked my jaw, as wide as possible and wrapped my lips around his large girth. I felt his tongue ease its way into my center.

We both groaned with the feeling. Staying absolutely still. I could make out his fingers pressing deeply into my hips holding me upright . . .

Thank goodness for vamp balance. Another thing I'd been more than grateful of since we met Bella. I never could understand how anyone could fall over pockets of air like her.

He moved. Just the tip of his tongue again, shifting it over my nerve center. I felt my thighs begin to quiver. If I had any hope of returning the favor to him before he set me off again I'd have to make this quick.

I'm not sure who was more surprised when I managed to engulf him entirely in my mouth and down my throat. My nose brushing right up against his pubic bone. His black wiry pubic hair bristling with each burst of breath from my nose.

"Aliiiiiiiice . . . fuck. No one's ever . . . fuuhh . . . got . . . that . . . much . . . don't . . . wanna . . . move . . . might."

He didn't want to move huh?

Well I did. I slowly lifted my head back up, massaging as much skin as my tongue could find.

Then just as I got back to the tip . . .

I let it go with a pop.

He groaned, his hips popping his thick member back in my direction.

But I'd set my sights elsewhere.

I brought a hand that had been squeezing his thigh up and started pumping him lazily using the venom from my mouth that he was now coated with to lessen the friction. He sighed as my hand glided up and down; slowly drifting to cup his balls and make sure those over sized beasts go their share of Alice love. My eyes followed the deep sex v up his torso to the top of his left hip.

Well hello there.

One very prominent vein; He must have fed recently because it was pulsing.

Begging for my touch.

I licked my lips.

Nuzzled down one, then the other side of the pretty vein.

Then.

With as much care as possible, I let my tongue drift out between my lips.

Poke.

"FUH!" he bellowed loudly into the still night air.

And he came in my hand.

Long, thick streams of venomy cum out onto the roof with soft plopping noises.

So.

The vein that was so obviously meant for licking. Reacted to a simple touch.

Kind of like a blast off button.

I wonder what would happen if I did it again?

He was still semi hard in my hands.

I was certainly more than willing to try but I was distracted as his tongue filled me completely rubbing the walls of my inner self as his teeth grazed the soft supple lips, number four, what the hell?

Emmett groaned as I came in his mouth, the gentle humming sent shivers all the way down my spine to my feet, which were currently higher than they'd ever been around Emmett's beautifully curly hair.

"Alice, as much as I enjoy this position," he said shifting me in his arms so I was up right and facing him, I giggled at his handsome face and bedroom eyes, his subtle gold tints glimmering. "I'm going to give you a real treat."

He lowered us both to the ground. His fingers tangled in the hot pink laces of my corset, looking for a way to open them up. Too bad there was a zipper on the side . . . I guess Rose never treated him to this blessed lingerie.

"Em," I pointed to the zipper, but he groaned in frustration. His two hands grasped a side of the fabric and pulled.

"Hey that was my favorite corset,"

"Buy another," He mumbled as he kissed down my front until he was between my legs again. To my surprise I enjoyed seeing his brown locks situated between my legs. He shifted me with his arms until my hips were directed towards him and he grinned at me playfully. I could feel the coke can monster rise again against my ankle . . .

"You're about to get the Tennessee tongue twister." He dipped his head down sucking on my clit as his fingers slid into me. He hummed against me again, and I tried to hold everything back, but I was already losing myself to this heavenly man and his talented tongue. Rosalie was one lucky bitch.

I lay on top of the roof, the slate tiles still having retained some of the previous days heat added a little warmth to my regularly ice cold skin. "Your a fucking professional" I groaned, my hips lifting up of their own accord. I'd lost all control of my leg muscles earlier. This was easy the third or fourth orgasm he'd given me within the last ten minutes. His head popped up from between my legs, his long tongue darted out, flicking around his mouth and chin collecting the shiny wet liquid that was me there. His face broke out into a wide, satisfied smile, dimple deep before the fucker winked at me. Winked. Then ducked his head back down. And fuck me, here came number five. Or was that six?

His tongue was whipping my already over sensitive skin into overdrive. I was panting and flailing about as I rode through five and then six.

I swear, I think I passed out somewhere through six and seven. He had four. FOUR of his huge fingers inside me, pushing and twisting and I gushed around his fingers as a silent scream forced my mouth open and my eyes closed.

Oxygen that I didn't need was dragging in and out of my body at a rapid rate. I lay completely spent on the small incline of the roof.

He had literally tongue fucked the talk out of me.

There were no words.

NONE

Yet that was only what his tongue and fingers could achieve.

I was actually a little bit frightened of the EEC. The EEC may be my undoing.

I shuddered, Enormous Emmett Cock…

How would I explain to Jasper why my pussy was that sore and actually ripped in two?

Its not like a needle and thread would sew me back up.

Whatever damages the coke can of doom would do to me would be permanent.

Shit.

I'd have to end this now.

Yet.

The visions.

I rode him.

Emmett crept up my body slowly. Light kisses and nips as he worked his way up from my hip, one side to the other, over the softer skin of my stomach. Then in true Emmett fashion, his eyes widened and his eyebrows danced as his eyes feasted on my hand full of breast flesh.

"OH Alice, why do you hide these girls away?" he murmured as he settled between my legs, his hand palming the flesh gently, his thumbs grazing lightly over my pebbled skin.

"Because I like satin and bows and looking pretty. That and corsets do tend to make them look a little bigger than they are" I chuckled lightly, finally finding my voice again after the short length of time it took him to explore his way up to my aching breasts.

Now I had his touch. I don't think it would ever be enough to not have it again. I'd need it. He groaned as his tongue shaped the delicately darker rose blush to around my already sensitive nipples. His teeth grazing over the tips. I pressed my chest up into his mouth. Wanting more. He delivered, his mouth, sucking and nibbling on one whilst his large hands kneaded and tweaked the other. No breast went untouched. If one was getting loved and lathed by his tongue then the other was being Emmett handled.

It was divine and I could feel the coil in my stomach tightening again. How many more times before I completely dissolved into nothing because of him? He hummed contentedly as my fingers threaded through his dark curls. Dark and light my men. Jaspers hair was softer than Emmett's. Emmett's was wiry and wild like the man underneath it all. I just wanted to rub my face in it. Breathe in its scent, his scent. Breath in Emmett.

Just as I was approaching my limit again, my hips bouncing up into where his rock hard ab muscled lay above it.

My clit magically aligned with his outy belly button.

Fireworks.

That's the only explanation for what happened.

Either that or I went blind for a moment.

Sight and sound were lost to me as I rode out yet another intense physical release from his more than magical body.

Emmett truly was.

THE MAN.

His hand started to follow down my ribs and across the plane of my stomach again.

Oh no.

I needed a moment.

Time to return the skills.

Return the pleasure connection.

Ready jaw.

I stopped his hand as it rounded the curve of my hip.

His puppy pout was back.

His eyes questioning.

The only sound in the still night was Seth's rhythmic snoring inside the house below us.

That kid really could sleep through anything.

Yet if Leah had a guy over, he'd always end up here. I'm guessing that's what happened tonight too.

"Let me Em. Let me show you what I can do now I'm AWFULLY aware of what your tongue and fingers are capable of"

He seemed intrigued by the idea, a slow lazy smile spread across those talented lips as he rolled quickly and heavily onto his back, pulling me up on top of him. My eyes widened as we both froze, listening for the interruption in Seth's snore . . . nothing.

Emmett grinned again and crossed his arms under his head as he raised his eyebrows in question. "Proceed," he chuckled.

I smiled wickedly; licking my lips as I trailed my lips over his chest and down h is stomach, my tongue swirling around his little outie belly button. His muscles tensed a little as I passed over those scrumptious veins again. They really were a sexy part of his body.

I flicked my tongue left to right over the small raised skin eliciting a stuttered groan from the big man below me. I owned his ass right now.

I kissed down his thigh, and up the other, running my fingers along the indentation the perfect v created. I was at the holy land. The Coke can was stood to attention looking as daunting as ever, but I had done it once; and by god I would happily do it again.

I kissed the tip before letting my tongue snake out and circle the small opening where a small bead of liquid had already formed. His legs quivered on either side of me as I relaxed my jaw and wrapped it around the head of his hardened member.

"Holy fuck, Alice,"

I grinned happily to myself, humming as I lowered my head taking all of him inside of it. My tongue flicked the shaft gently, and cradled it as he hit the back of my throat. I pulled back up slowly, moaning in delight as his hands locked into my raven hair.

I swirled my tongue around the head again before impaling myself on the beauty that was little Em.

"So this is how Jasper keeps you quiet" Emmett smirked down at where I had my mouth full of his thick and throbbing cock. I winked before scraping my teeth gently on the underside on my way back up, letting my tongue swirl around the tip, before plunging down again. Swallowing him whole. Thank god vamps don't need to breath, or a gag reflex.

I sped up concentrating on my ministrations as his grunts and groans steadily became louder.

"God your tongue" he moaned.

I think he liked it when I giggled; he twitched inside my mouth, more of his precum slid down my throat.

I increased my bobbing, slipping my hand between us and cupping his large, soft, ball sack. Tugging and teasing at the warm skin that felt heavy in my small hand.

His groans got rapidly louder as he fought hard not to buck into my face. His face tensed and mouth in a thin line as his tongue kept peeking out to wet his lips.

I slid my tongue in that little slit at the top that always drives Jasper wild and was rewarded with Emmett letting out quite an un manly like bellow. I released his throbbing form from my mouth, slowly running my hand up from where I'd been teasing his balls to stroke him up and down.

"Shh Em. Seth's a deep sleeper but you groaning like that is going to alert half the animals and we can't have that now can we?" I scolded, his eyes widening as I took my free hand, scratching a light trail from his hips to his chest and tapping at his chin until he opened his mouth. I slipped a finger over his plump lips, encouraging him to show me with his mouth what he wanted me to do in return with my own.

He took the hint, flicking his tongue teasingly over the tip of my finger.

What he wanted.

He would get.

Every move he made on my finger I echoed on his cock.

HE was now on the edge, his thighs quivering.

"OH Mary. Mary Mary Mary" he moaned, flexing his delightfully tight ass up in my direction.

Which normally would have made me quite happy that I was doing such a good job.

But. MARY?

Then I remembered, he'd been watching that chick flick "He's Just Not That Into You"

Did I LOOK anything like Drew Barrymore in that??

Payback is a biatch Emmy.

I scraped my teeth with a little more edge on the small slit at the top of his cock cannon.

"MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" His hands where fisted in my hair and pulling my off his tip in what was fast even for our vamp speed.

So not the song then.. just little ol' me.

His face, if it could be flushed would be. As it was, he actually looked a little peaky.

Hehe, I'd done that.

I moved my legs up, straddling his thighs as his hands dropped back down to his sides before reaching up to run through his own hair. The palm of his hands pushing and rubbing into his eyes.

Had I hurt him?

I shuffled a little, my wet centre leaving a trail on his upper thigh.

Nope. Coke Can of doom still present and slightly jumpy in the light wind that had picked up.

"Fuck Alice. I mean. I" his words were jumbled.

This pleased me to no end.

Maybe the teeth were an overload.

I wonder what . . .

Ha! Fuck wondering. I already knew right?

I crept forward, lifting myself up onto my knees. Still not enough I frowned. Emmett was trying to control his next actions with such determination he never noticed where I'd moved to. Not until I steadily, and surely ran my hand up and down his thick, sweet cock, brushing the very tip on my soaking folds.

A faint smirk played upon his lips.

I wanted to wipe it off. But only in a good way.

I moved forward, lining myself up.

I can do this. I can do this. I can find a way to explain it to Jasper. I can do this. I fell on a bottle of gin. I can do this. I landed oddly on the tip of a pine tree. I can do this.

Again I remembered. I'd seen this. I **could** do this!

Then, I promptly sank my weight on top of him.

And just like that.

We were joined.

Guess I wasn't as tight as I thought I was.

Or small.

I'd be worried about that factor.

But fuck me does this feel good!

Coke Can and Pretty Pussy appeared quite fond of each other. Making room, spreading the wealth of love about.

My eyes closed, my head fell back behind me as I adjusted to the sheer EPIC size of what lay inside me.

Twitching.

I finally opened them. My mouth still slack jawed.

I need to see if this affected him too. Even half as much.

Emmett's eyes were closed.

His teeth had actually bitten through his bottom lip. I could see the venom pooling around the area and if he didn't hold it together would probably heal wrong and he'd end up with quite a thick scar.

Couldn't have him having an ugly face. Not gonna let him wreck that double dimple smile that had me giggling more than once tonight.

I picked up one of his hands from where he'd thrown it in our ultimate joining act on the tiles beside me.

Hmm. Will have to find a way to lie about all the cracked slate tiles up here.

Eh, Esme wouldn't care. She'd just use it as an excuse to decorate . . . again.

"Emmett?" I whispered, slowly testing my ability to move my bottom half.

An inch is what I moved, and then his hips rose to re meet mine.

"Not yet" was all he could get out in one short shallow guttural breath.

I was like the cat eating the fucking cream right now! I'd done all of this. I'd actually left Emmett speechless!

I'd actually found a way to tame the mysterious quirks that kept Rosalie smacking the back of his head all day.

Emmett.

Emmett the lunk, the large the bear of our family.

Was STILL

And wanted to stay that way?

I couldn't have that now could I? Not with the relentless amount of orgasms he'd given me tonight. It was time to share the load. I rose up again. Practically having to stand to get myself up and nearly off him. As I moved it was like a major loss to my inner walls. They retracted and missed the shape between them.

And as I sank back down again, biting my own lip.

We both let out and enormous sigh. My pubic bone hitting his. His hands moved down to my hips.

Pressing me down lightly. Oh

He wanted me to ride him did he?

Sure. Like I hadn't played that game with Jasper before.

He was always up for cowboys and Indians especially when we'd moved here to Forks. Then when he caught sight of Leah once. That was an interesting conversation we'd had with Jake. Just why his second in command was dancing naked just for Jaspers' enjoyment. He'd abused his power just a little too much and Jake was NOT impressed. I actually had found it quite funny.

Were things really changing between us if I didn't really care about his interest, although one sided in Leah, if I could be here with Emmett like this?

Thoughts for later.

Right now.

Mission Coke Can Cock Of Doom and wrangling it cowgirl style.

I moved again, leaning back so I was bent over, nearly in half. My hands balancing my body on his hard thighs as his thickness stretched and teased even more parts of my inner body.

"Holy fuuhhh" Words didn't have a chance of forming coherently now. He'd moved his hands from my hips to my waist; suddenly I was feeling empty . . . then

Emmett plunged deep within me, an all to knowing smirk on his beautiful lips. He filled me to the hilt, my back arched as the unneeded air rushed from my lungs.

How did I not know sex could feel like this?

Jasper was one thing.

Loving, caring, soft, gentle, unhurried.

Emmett was the opposite.

And it was driving me wild!

Up and down he moved me. An even pace that not only tightened the impending release that was winding itself tighter and tighter in the lower half of my body but it spread. . He raised me up. I wanted to cry for the exquisite pleasure every movement caused.

"Your so tight Alice . . . jebus baby . . . I . . . I'm . . .too . . ." he panted under me, I knew I was tight, one of the best things about being turned and still holding my V card. I knew from having the pleasure of watching Bella and Edwards first time how good it was to have just that extra bit of help in maintaining your lady parts. No kegels for me.

My whole body shuddered as he curled his hips up to meet mine, I squealed and moaned in pleasure.

He'd found it.

The bastard had found it.

That one spot.

THE Spot.

Emmett grinned as he held his hips to mine and gave short but hard hip thrusts into me, hitting the one spot over and over until the pleasure was too much. I felt the orgasm start in my toes and explode through my body. Was the fucking earth moving?

Emmett slowed his movements but I could see the glimmer in his eyes as I tweaked my own nipples in the pleasure of the moment. Finally the gripping was and shudders slowed, but that wasn't enough for the big guy, he was going for double stuffed.

His hips thrust in exactly the spot again, and he stayed there, slamming into the ever-tender point with his abnormally large dick. Ten fucking seconds and my body shut down around him again. The wave rolled over me as jerked and screamed in whispers.

I fucking hated Rosalie right now; she got this whenever she wanted. What a greedy motherfucker.

Before he could take affirmative action and roll on the same spot again, I rolled my hips against him, grinding the coke can into the inner depths of myself. It was time for him to come, for his bitch ass to scream like a girl.

I slid up, slammed down and rotated a couple of times. My hands slipping behind me so I could massage his balls in the process. Repeat. I slid up, slammed down and rotated a couple of times. My hands slipping behind me so I could massage his balls in the process.

"Oh Fuck YES THERE RIGHT FUHH KING THERE!"

I found it; I found his fucking weakness, the balls. I pushed myself down as far as I could go on him, the same shudder building in my body. I was insatiable. He was like air, not that I needed it but you get the point.

My hand was over Emmett's mouth as my hips rocked onto his length, a guttural growl vibrated from his mouth through the digits attached to my hand making the moment all the more erotic.

"Fuck . . . Alice . . . Dammit . . . Lil Em . . ." He flexed inside of me with a violence, my walls clamped around him. Our movements slowed but we were still rocking against each other. My tightened walls milked him completely as we both collapsed.

My head was by his legs, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to gather air, air that I couldn't explain needing so badly.

I don't know how long we lay like that and I didn't really care. Emmett was the first to move though. He sat up his finger tracing the inside of my leg. The oddness about it . . . it was completely platonic.

"You okay?"

I rose up onto my elbow and cocked a brow at him in amazement. "Did you plan that?"

He countered my one brow with the two of his. "Have you met me? You know me Alice, I don't plan anything in advance."

He was right of course; Emmett was the most spontaneous person I had ever met.

Then what the fuck was that?

How the fuck had that happened?

"So this was fun," Emmett chuckled flexing his muscles as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I wouldn't mind getting thrown in the doghouse with you more often Peppy the Panting Poodle."

"Peppy the Panting Poodle, Em?"

Emmett chuckled and winked, bastard.

"Has a ring to it wouldn't you say? You're like a peppy poodle, and you're always up for a challenge." His waggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh at him. It was almost adorable.

"So, when I say I'm gonna talk the poodle for a walk . . . do you think you'd wanna join me?"

He looked so nervous and unsure; I couldn't let him sweat it out. "Of course, I like playing with Great Danes, I wasn't aware it could be so interesting."

The dimples came back when he calculated that as a yes. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. With one last wink he hopped up from his spot and took off from the roof in one giant jump.

I lay for a while longer reflecting on what just happened. Did Emmett and I really just screw one another's brains out on top of the doghouse?

Fuck yes we did, coke can was better than any pinch for a reality check. The shingles were another great indication. I stood up and stretched to my full height, looking around for my clothes. Most of it was a loss, but my jeans were intact in a bush by one of the windows. I pulled them on quickly and looked around for the remnants of my shirt.

I found it on the other side of the house and sighed when I noticed how destroyed it really was. La Croix, and oh so rare. Christian La Croix, I should kick Emmett's ass, but he'd certainly earned a free pass.

I heard a slight rustling from the forest and froze. It was followed by a deep chuckle. One I knew well, Jasper.

Oh holy hell, sure I'd had fun with Emmett, but I still loved Jasper completely, unconditionally. He was my soul mate in every way. My fear of losing him made that all the more relevant.

He stepped out of the forest from behind a thick spruce. A bemused look on his face, he crossed his arms and leant against the trunk.

"Oh baby girl, you're the only one I know who could be fucked senseless on the top of a dog house, no less, and still come out of it unhappy because her clothes had been destroyed in the process."

My lips curled into a smile. My cocky husband was one sly bastard.

"Hope you don't mind sweetheart, I was a little bored myself, figured I would entertain myself."

I flew across the field and showered his handsome face with kisses.

"Next time, we're bring a stray to the dog house to play."

* * *

"We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you crawl"

_**MCR – Mama**_

aka

**Lady Kassmett & Le BIG eLLe theme song…**

**

* * *

**

**Did you know 50% of the fanfic population is or has been at some point starved of attention?**

You have the opportunity to help, for every review you give the boys of** The Lady Kassmett and Le Big eLLe Foundation for Starving For a Review Foundation **will take off an article of clothing.

Once Nekkid, these boys will perform feats that will amaze and astound you, they aren't known as** CCCoD** and **Jazzilla** for the size of their feet.

So open up your hearts, stretch your fingers and hit the little button in the middle that begs your attention.

**Thank You**

_This has been a PSA from the House of Squirily Stub for_

**The Lady Kassmett and Le Big eLLe Foundation for Starving For a Review Foundation**

**_A Foundation WITHIN A Foundation_ **

**

* * *

**

**Dedicated to the other Alice & Em fanclub.. the original TwiWifeys MischiefMaker1 and Fiberkitty.. seriously check out Kittenmischief's holiday games with Ali and Em.. you'll be a panting...Your Awesomness is AWE inspiring! **

**a/n**

_**Lady Kassmett -**_ So was it good for you?

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ the top disclaimer? Because I thought we discussed peen before?

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - True Dat.. no sweets.. the end

I still feel we should have added Alice's leg flying off during the final big BANG as it were

_**Le Big eLLe**_ - Emmett holding it in place as it reattached itself

_**Lady Kassmett -**_ and then them walking inside, and rose asking why her leg was on backwards?

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ I am gonna wake up the whole house because I am LMFAO

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - teehee.. if only the rest of the ficworld realized the AWESOMEness.. that are our gchat convos... well... i suppose they will once i cut and paste this

_**Le Big eLLe**_ - we woud get so many reviews lol. I have 5 for Good Cop Bad Cop now woo hoo

_**Lady Kassmett -**_ Yeh.. copsper and his GLOCK 9mm are pretty darn sexy rexy

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ **Blushes** wasn't expecting that

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - **pats you on back** gotta praise a job well done my TwiTwin!

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ back to awfurs note

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - so Emmett and his Coke Can Cock

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - I have to say, i'm drinking a can of Pepsi now and all i can think about is

Would Emmett Peen be THIS cold??

_**Le Big eLLe**_ - my hands don't even fit around it. shhesh it's a god thing we can squezze a kid outta the old baby maker or Alice make have been speared to death by the cccoD

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - and that is again why her leg most likely would have popped off

but alas

we are ready to post

so another time maybe?

_**Le Big eLLe**_ – yes, We must steal Alice's appendage another time, sorry to disappoint

_**Lady Kassmett**__**:**_ and then have Seth fetch it like we planned...

_**Le Big eLLe**__**:**_ I could still see Seth playing with it like a puppy. When you chase him he runs

_**Lady Kassmett -**_ : muncha muncha muncha! Then growls .. then burys it... a toy for later perhaps

_**Le Big eLLe**_ - tasty earth baked treat. Yum! Vamp flesh the other other white meat

_**Lady Kassmett -**_ better than chicken and twice as tasty as Turkey!

_**Le Big eLLe**_ - cleaner than pork, no e coli

_**Lady Kassmett**_: no risk of salmonela

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ sorry veered of course there didn't I

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - just a little...

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ oh look a line **I just crossed it . . . hangs head in embarrassment**...it's okay Jasper will spank me later

_**Lady Kassmett**_: **looks back from far in the distance over said line** ummm.. sweets? why you going backwards?

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ got turned around

_**Lady Kassmett**_ : Lets round this up shall we...call in the cavalry

bring the wild peens on home

_**Le Big eLLe -**_**Trumpet blowing**

_**Lady Kassmett**_ **heeereee Lil Emm.. HEEERREEE lil Em**..Momma needs you

_**Le Big eLLe -**_ **Jazilla**

_**Lady Kassmett**_ - oh! Sing his song!

Jazilla Jazilla Peen of the Jungle friend to your oonie

Jazilla jazilla Peen of the jungle don't forget to poke ME!

_**Le Big eLLe**__**:**_ **hugs Lady K** Tanks here he comes

_**Lady Kassmett**_: **drags Emmett by the coke can and wanders off to explore undiscovered Lil Em Territory**

**hugs you in return and pops your ass cuz i'm bad like that**

Till next contest sweets!

_**Le Big eLLe**__**:**_ Adios

_**Lady Kassmett**_: Arriverderci Roma!

_**Le Big eLLe**_ - **Save a horse ride a Jasper**

Yee ha

_**Lady Kassmett**_- Till next time! Cuddle a Coke Cock Canon!


End file.
